Frosty Shadows
by AzTec999
Summary: An accidental turn of events that leads him to Hotel Transylvania and the world would never be the same for him again. Nor to Mavis who's quite intrigued by his identity.


**Frosty Shadows**

**Summary: **An accidental turn of events that leads him to Hotel Transylvania and the world would never be the same for him again. Nor to Mavis who's quite intrigued by his identity.

**Characters:** Jack Frost & Mavis

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery

**Rating:** K+

**(A/N: Yeah, aside from being a Jarida fan, I'm also rooting for a Javis pairing. I cn't help it! With the cute fanmade videos about them, I'm really starting to like them together. I'm suggesting you to watch these videos from xSatoshi10x: watch?v=SmXHVbV42uk&list=FLm0oqw9wjZOIQt36TDyn7Iw and watch?v=F7NBPIQQ0oI&list=FLm0oqw9wjZOIQt36TDyn7Iw. And these cute vids by Spongebobgirl6149 and sailormandm: watch?v=-QwooytCd5Q&list=FLm0oqw9wjZOIQt36TDyn7Iw and watch?v=FLXSnkfpJnM. I'm also dedicating this story to them and to the other Javis fans out there! They're the reason and inspiration behind this story. Thank you guys).**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**By: Azte999**

**IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE JOHNNY LEFT HER.** Yet she could feel like it happened just yesterday. She knew that her father was only trying to protect her and did everything to get her and Johnny back together. But still. She couldn't shake the annoying feelings inside of her: resentment and anger. Sure, she treated her father civilly and with some respect but there was that distance and aloofness around him. It was like there was a tall wall between the two of them. And she didn't know if she's the one who erected it or not.

"_Mavis, my dear don't you want these flatworm blueberry cheesecake? I know t_hat _this is one of your favorite so I personally baked it." Her dad said proudly to her._

_She gave her dad a brittle smile._

"_Ah, no dad thanks. I think I'm quite full and I think I have a meeting with one of my friends in town. So I think I'll be going now."_

_Her dad' face fell for a second but then was replaced quickly by a cheerful aura and gaiety._

"_Oh it's alright my dear! You can do whatever you want. Just take care."_

"_Thanks dad."_

_She didn't hug him but simply waved goodbye to him._

_There were sympathetic looks from Frankenstein and Mummy._

_She also waved goodbye to them and left hastily._

She sighed unhappily. How could she be so rude like that to her father? How could she go on and continued being cold to him? She wanted to go and hug her father. Just like that. But she just couldn't. Just couldn't. Maybe she should go travel or something. Just to get off of her mind this current havoc that she was in.

"_No Mavis. I know that you could be better than that." _She thought to herself. She snorted in disgust. She should stop being an emo and dramatic. This was so unlike of her. She should go out and wander around. That would be like fun.

When she opened her window, she was surprised to see that there were snowflakes that were falling softly up in the sky. A snow in the middle of the night? More particularly in the beginning of November?

"Now that was weird." She muttered to herself, completely perplexed at the sudden change of the season. She didn't know that winter could be this so early.

A gust of wind suddenly met her skin. Blizzard? At this time of the month? Now this was getting weirder and weirder.

Whatever. Winter or not, she would still go out just to get her nerves relax for a moment.

She changed into a bat and flew effortlessly out of the hotel. She needed some fresh air. She landed on a roof in a nearby house and sat there. She watched the numerous stars that were glowing magically into the sky, giving it a wonderful brilliance into the darkness. A memory suddenly came back to her: _When Johnny first showed her the sunrise. It was fantastic and magical. Just like their love._

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Love is for fools." She thought out loud, not really caring it there might be someone who heard her.

"Yeah. I can totally agree on you on that. Love can make someone do crazy things. Like showering someone with mushy stuff and all. Totally gross." A masculine voice had said from behind. There was an amuse tone in his voice followed by a slight chuckle.

She spun around, completely surprise to know that she wasn't alone on the rooftop.

"Who are you?" she asked in astonishment.

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm totally evil for leaving a cliffhanger like that. I'm just wondering what would happen next. Stay tuned. Follow, add, fave, and alerts! And you'll probably get faster updates!).**


End file.
